End Times Axe
Warning: Owning a boxed End times wiil ban '''you The '''End Times Axe (or ETA, for short) was one of the two craftable axes in the game, the other craftable axe being the Rukiryaxe. This axe was obtainable from the Den during the Halloween Day of 2016. The End Times Axe was crafted just like the Rukiryaxe. The axe is black with purple spots; it uses the same texture as the Dark Pumpkin. This axe works similar to the Rukiryaxe but cuts faster with a slightly lower chop damage. This is also the only axe that is compatible with the Phantom Wood, and the base logs of Sinister and Spook trees. * 1 Bag of Sand (Found at Wood R Us) [[Money]] * 1 Trip over the bridge and (probably) 1 back [[Money] per trip] * 1 Lightbulb (Found at Fancy Furnishings) [[Money]] * 1 Can of Worms (Found at Bob's Shack) [[Money]] * 1-2 Dynamite (Found at Bob's Shack) (Optional, only needed if The Snow Cave ever spawn boulders) [[Money] for each] The lowest overall cost would be $7500 money, and the highest would be $8,040. This axe was only obtainable on Halloween 2016. After purchasing all items needed to get a normal Rukiryaxe, the player must then go to the Taiga Biome and blast their way inside using Dynamite (if they wish to use a vehicle). Upon arrival, the player must turn right and follow the Rock Cliffs until the player notices a small cutout in the mountains. Getting closer to the right edge, the player must spy around for a transparent, red eagle emblem that can be found on the side of the cliff. Below the hatch found under the snow is the Den, where the player would place the items in the correct order in order to get a Rukiryaxe though instead of a Rukiryaxe spawning, and End Times Axe would spawn on Halloween Day 2016. If the player has already found all 3 hidden Rukiryaxe Posters, they will know the correct order; shown below: * Gusmanak - Can of Worms - Left side of the table * Zolarketh - Bag of Sand - Head of the table * Rukiryo - Lightbulb - Right side of the table After placing the unboxed items on their respective plates, the End Times Axe would float down from the hole in the ceiling. The boxed axe was added around October 2017. The box is grey-coloured and has a message in red on the box "I CHEATED FOR THIS BOX" Its use was to threat exploiters to move the box from the game storage to the game, and possibly ban them. However, the item is being duplicated many times as players have started selling these boxes. It is no longer serving its initial use. Having this box will ban you from the game, though there is no recent reports saying a player got a ban for keeping one. Category:End Times Category:Axes Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Rukiryaxe